Singles
The following is a list of singles by Nicki Minaj. This includes singles from her albums, non-album singles, promotional singles and singles as a featured artist. Singles As lead artist *'Non-album singles' **"Massive Attack" (featuring Sean Garrett) (2010) **"Regret In Your Tears" (2017) ** "Changed It" (with Lil Wayne) (2017) ** "No Frauds" (with Drake & Lil Wayne) (2017) *'From ''Pink Friday' **"Your Love" (2010) **"Check It Out" (with will.i.am) (2010) **"Right Thru Me" (2010) **"Moment 4 Life" (featuring Drake) (2010) **"Did It On'em" (2011) **"Super Bass" (2011) **"Girls Fall Like Dominoes" (2011) **"Fly" (featuring Rihanna) (2011) *'From Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded' **"Starships" (2012) **"Right by My Side" (featuring Chris Brown) (2012) **"Beez in the Trap" (featuring 2 Chainz) (2012) **"Pound the Alarm" (2012) **"Va Va Voom" (2012) *'From'' '''The Re-Up'' **"The Boys" (with Cassie) (2012) **"Freedom" (2012) **"High School" (featuring Lil Wayne) (2013) *'From [[The Pinkprint|''The Pinkprint]]' **"Pills N Potions" (2014) **"Anaconda" (2014) **"Only" (featuring Drake, Lil Wayne, Chris Brown) (2014) **"Bed of Lies" (featuring Skylar Grey) (2014) **"Truffle Butter" (featuring Drake & Lil Wayne) (2015) **"The Night Is Still Young" (2015) **"Trini Dem Girls" (featuring Lunchmoney Lewis) (2015) *'From ''Queen''' **"Barbie Tingz" (2018) **"Chun-Li" (2018) **"Bed" (featuring Ariana Grande) (2018) **"Barbie Dreams" (2018) **"Good Form" (featuring Lil Wayne) (2018) As featured artist *"Who Runs This?" (Angel DeMar featuring Nicki Minaj) (2004) *"Lookin' at Me" (Pearl Future featuring Nicki Minaj) (2009) *"Lollipop Luxury" (Jeffree Star featuring Nicki Minaj) (2009) *"Up Out My Face" (Mariah Carey featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"My Chick Bad" (Ludacris featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Lil Freak" (Usher featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Get It All" (Sean Garrett featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Woohoo" (Christina Aguilera featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Bottoms Up" (Trey Songz featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"2012 (It Ain't the End)" (Jay Sean featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Letting Go (Dutty Love)" (Sean Kingston featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Monster" (Kanye West featuring Jay-Z, Rick Ross, Bon Iver and Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"I Ain't Thru" (Keyshia Cole featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Raining Men" (Rihanna featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"Mean Walk" (Miss Daja featuring Nicki Minaj) (2010) *"The Creep" (The Lonely Island featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Where Them Girls At" (David Guetta featuring Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Y.U. Mad" (Birdman featuring Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne) (2011) *"You the Boss" (Rick Ross featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Fireball" (Willow featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Make Me Proud" (Drake featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Dance (A$$) (Remix)" (Big Sean featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Turn Me On" (David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj) (2011) *"Give Me All Your Luvin'" (Madonna featuring Nicki Minaj and M.I.A.) (2012) *"Take It to the Head" (DJ Khaled featuring Chris Brown, Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne) (2012) *"Get Low" (Waka Flocka Flame featuring Nicki Minaj, Tyga and Flo Rida) (2012) *"Out of My Mind" (B.o.B featuring Nicki Minaj) (2012) *"Girl On Fire (Inferno Version)" (Alicia Keys featuring Nicki Minaj) (2012) *"Beauty and a Beat" (Justin Bieber featuring Nicki Minaj) (2012) *"Freaks" (French Montana featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"Somebody Else" (Mario featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"I'm Out" (Ciara featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"Twerk It" (Busta Rhymes featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"Get Like Me" (Nelly featuring Nicki Minaj and Pharrell) (2013) *"Love More" (Chris Brown featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"I Wanna Be With You" (DJ Khaled featuring Nicki Minaj, Future and Rick Ross) (2013) *"Give It All To Me" (Mavado featuring Nicki Minaj) (2013) *"Clappers" (Wale featuring Nicki Minaj and Juicy J) (2013) *"She Came to Give It to You" (Usher featuring Nicki Minaj) (2014) *"Flawless (Remix)" (Beyoncé featuring Nicki Minaj) (2014) *"Low" (Juicy J featuring Nicki Minaj, Young Thug and Lil Bibby) (2014) *"Touchin, Lovin" (Trey Songz featuring Nicki Minaj) (2014) *"Throw Sum Mo" (Rae Sremmurd featuring Nicki Minaj) (2015) *"Hey Mama" (David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha and Afrojack) (2015) *"Bitch I'm Madonna" (Madonna featuring Nicki Minaj) (2015) *"No Broken Hearts" (Bebe Rexha featuring Nicki Minaj) (2016) *"Side to Side" (Ariana Grande featuring Nicki Minaj) (2016) *"Like a Star" (Fetty Wap featuring Nicki Minaj) (2016) *"Run Up" (Major Lazer featuring PARTYNEXTDOOR & Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"Swalla" (Jason Derulo featuring Nicki Minaj and Ty Dolla Sign) (2017) *"Make Love" (Gucci Mane & Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"Light My Body Up" (David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj & Lil Wayne) (2017) *"Kissing Strangers" (DNCE featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"Swish Swish" (Katy Perry featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"Rake It Up" (Yo Gotti and Mike WiLL Made-It featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"I Can't Even Lie" (DJ Khaled featuring Future & Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"You Da Baddest" (Future featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"No Flag" (London on Da Track featuring Nicki Minaj, 21 Savage & Offset) (2017) *"I'm Getting Ready" (Tasha Cobbs Leonard featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"You Already Know" (Fergie featuring Nicki Minaj) (2017) *"MotorSport" (Migos, Nicki Minaj & Cardi B) (2017) *"Anybody" (Young Thug featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Ball for Me" (Post Malone featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Poke It Out" (Playboi Carti featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Big Bank" (YG featuring 2 Chainz, Big Sean and Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Boo'd Up (Remix)" (Ella Mai featuring Nicki Minaj & Quavo) (2018) *"FEFE" (6ix9ine featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Goodbye" (Jason Derulo and David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj and Willy Williams) (2018) *"IDOL" (BTS featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Woman Like Me" (Little Mix featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Dip" (Tyga featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"No Candle No Light" (Zayn featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) *"Dumb Blonde" (Avril Lavigne featuring Nicki Minaj) (2019) *"Wobble Up" (Chris Brown featuring Nicki Minaj and G-Eazy) (2019) *"Hot Girl Summer" (Megan Thee Stallion featuring Nicki Minaj & Ty Dolla $ign) (2019) *"Fendi" Promotional singles *'From Pink Friday' **"Roman's Revenge" (featuring Eminem) (2010) *'From Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded ' **"Stupid Hoe" (2011) **"Roman Reloaded" (ft. Lil Wayne) (2012) *'From The Pinkprint' **"All Things Go" (2014) *'From ''Queen''' **"Rich Sex" (featuring Lil Wayne) (2018) *'Non-album singles''' **"Black Barbies" (Nicki Minaj and Mike WiLL Made-It) (2016) **"All I Do Is Win (Remix)" (DJ Khaled featuring T-Pain, Diddy, Nicki Minaj, Rick Ross, Busta Rhymes, Fabolous, Jadakiss, Fat Joe and Swizz Beatz) (2010) **"Hello Good Morning (Remix)" (Diddy-Dirty Money featuring Nicki Minaj and Rick Ross) (2010) **"Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix)" (Britney Spears featuring Nicki Minaj and Ke$ha) (2011) **"Roman in Moscow" (2011) *'Featured album' **"I Luv Dem Strippers" (2 Chainz featuring Nicki Minaj) (2012) **"The Light Is Coming" (Ariana Grande featuring Nicki Minaj) (2018) **"Senile" (Young Money: Tyga, Lil Wayne, Nicki Minaj) (2014 rise of an empire) Buzz singles *'For ''Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded ' **"Roman in Moscow" (2011) *'For'' The Pinkprint' **"Lookin Ass" (2014) **"Chi-Raq" (2014) **"Yasss Bish" (2014) See also *Category:Singles *Category:Promotional singles *Discography Category:Singles Category:Promotional singles